Bats in the sewers
by starwarsrocks61
Summary: April's niece comes to live with her, after a tragic accident leaves her orphaned. It doesn't take April very long to realize that there's more to this girl then meets the eye. A/N Characters from other shows might make an appearance, along with some personalities of some characters to mix. Rated T for violence. I OWN IT NOT! Except for the OC and the plot... That is mine! :D
1. Prologue

TMNT and Batman crossover: Beginnings.

April's POV  
>"I understand. Thank you for calling." I hung up the phone not knowing what to say.<br>"Who was that April?" Casey asked.

"That was the police Commissioner of Gotham." I paused not knowing what to say. Casey and the four turtles waited patiently for me to continue. "My sister and her husband have been murdered… during an Arkham Break out."

"April I'm so sorry." Casey said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Their daughter is going to come live with me, seeing as I'm her only living family."

"I never knew you were an Aunt." Mickey said, as I let go of Casey.

"Yeah, well after my sister and her husband moved to Gotham, we didn't visit each other very often. Especially after her sons were… I can't believe this has happened." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"If there's anything we can do," Leo started, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Just let us know." I nodded softly and took a seat on the couch.

"I guess I'd better call my niece and find out when she'll be coming.

Nicole's POV  
>I did another flip on the gymnastics rings, trying to keep my off of the past week's events. I heard someone quietly walk into the room. "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go?" Tim said, standing near one of the weight machines.<br>"Already did, last night." I said as I slowed my flip and did a hand stand in the rings.  
>"How long have you been in here?"<br>"Uh... What time is it?" I watched as he looked at the clock on the wall and then I slowly let myself go right side up.  
>"1 'o' clock"<br>I swung myself off of the rings and landed next to him. "Then I've been here about six hours." I walked over to the nearby bench and grabbed my water bottle and took a couple short sips.  
>"Six hours? Nicole, you've been working out for that long? What time did you go to bed."<br>"Do you want the truth or an answer that won't worry you." I mumbled more to myself then to Tim. He unleashed his mini bat glare that wasn't anything like the original. I let out a soft sigh, noting that Tim wasn't in a joking mood. "About 4 in the morning."  
>"Nicole you need to sleep, your body isn't supposed no function on no sleep."<br>There are a lot of sarcastic retorts that pop in my mind but I don't voice any of them. Sarcasm isn't going to get me put of Tim's rage fit. The best thing to do was not fan the flames and to wait it out.  
>He sighed softly when he realized I wasn't fighting him. "You know you can talk to any of us. We know what you're going through."<br>Anger flares through my body. 'No you don't! You didn't see what happened! You didn't have a chance to save them!' Was what I wanted to scream, but I bit down on my cheek. That only show them how broken I was on the inside. " I know Tim. And if it gets to a point when I can't handle you know you'll be the first person I talk to."  
>"Don't let it come to that." He said as he pulled me into a hug. Normal I didn't really like to hug but Tim was specially. I hugged him back and tried not to let the tears that were welling up in my eyes fall down.<br>"Thanks Tim." I said softly. Kind of hoping that he wouldn't hear how broken my voice was. We released and I stood there not looking at Tim. " well I'm going to go shower before I leave." I said as I turned to leave.

April's POV

I sat on the couch waiting for Nicole to get here. I wondered how she was taking all of this. She'd already been through too much for a girl her age. I didn't know the details of her parents murder, I wonder if she had been there when it happened. My doorbell went off and I got up and headed downstairs to get the door. I opened it to reveal a girl with mid-back lengthen brown hair, shockingly blue eyes, a leather jacket, a back pack slung over her shoulder, a duffle bag in her hand, and a motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm.

"Aunt April?" The girl asked uncertainly. I wasn't surprised. She hadn't seen me since she was at least 7 years old.

"Hi Nikkie." I said as I pulled her into a hug. She dropped her duffle bag and her helmet and returned the hug.

"Nikkie…" She said into my shoulder. "It's been a while since anyone's called me that."

I released her and she picked her bags up and I put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on in, I'll show you to your room and you can get unpacked." She nodded and followed me through the shop and upstairs into my apartment. There was a spare bedroom on the other side of the bathroom that I had been using for storage, but was now cleaned out. It now had and bed, and a dresser, complete with a mirror.

"Well it's not much but-"

"It's perfect April." Nicole said, she her bags and her helmet down on the bed, "Thank you, for taking me in."

I stood there awkwardly for a minute before deciding I had to get this out of the way sooner or later. "Can I ask your plans for the funeral?"

She looked outside the window, and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Oh, um, I've already got it taken care of. And you don't have to worry about expenses because, Bru- er Mr. Wayne said he would fund it for me."

"That's awfully kind of him to do something like that for a stranger-"

"Well, actually I hang out at his house a lot seeing, as I'm friends with one of his wards, Tim Drake." She said, cutting me off and turning away from the window to face me.

"Well that's very kind of him to do that for us then." I said looking out the window to see that the sun was setting.

"I know I just got here, and you probably want to catch up, but I think I'll just turn in early, maybe unpack a little."

"Alright," I said softly. "The bathroom is right next door, and my room is right next to that if you need anything."

She nodded her thanks as I turned to walk out of the room closing the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the next part of the story. To all those who are waiting for my next story that circles around Nightwing, it'll be posted hopefully by Sunday. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Anyhow, hope you like my story. Reviews are always nice. **

**On with the story!**

**Nicole's POV**

I rolled over in bed for what seemed like the thousandth time, staring up at the ceiling of the unfamiliar bedroom. I sighed softly before sitting up and glancing over at my alarm clock, which now read 12:30 am. I rolled my eyes and stood up, even though I had unpacked, the room still felt empty. I risked a glance at the picture on my dresser, a picture of my family before my brother's accident.

I immediately closed my eyes to try to block out the images of the event of that night. That was the last thing I needed right now, what I did need was something to do. I thought for a second looking out at the New York City skyline. Dick had told me that he didn't want me to go to Blud Haven to help him patrol for at least a week… _'But he never said that I couldn't patrol New York.'_

A slight smirk appeared on my face as I searched for my suit and slipped it on. The black and silver Kevlar shimmered slightly in the dark. I quietly opened the window and slipped through, the chilly night air was a welcome feeling on my face as I climbed the up the fire escape to the top of the roof.

I stood there for a moment, just breathing, before taking off in no particular direction and jumping a crossed the roof tops. A cackle that was very similar to my mentor's, escaped my mouth as I jumped over an alley. I pulled out my grapple gun and grappled to the top of a nearby skyscraper, before running off the edge and just free falling.

As I fell I couldn't help but think how much I loved this part. The feeling of falling, no, the feeling of flying, I thought as I pulled out my glider, and glided down to the next building. When I landed I continued to run, doing a sweep of the city.

I sat on the edge of one of the many sky scrapers that made up the city, my legs dangling over the edge, swinging back and forth. My thoughts turned dark as I stared at the night sky. It wasn't as polluted as the Gotham sky but the stars were just barely visible, I could've counted them if I wanted to. I almost wished that I was back in Gotham patrolling with Batman or in Blud Haven patrolling with Nightwing, it would've given me something to do… But it was almost too painful to even think about my home town. It just reminded me about my mistakes, and my failures.

The laugh still echoed through my thoughts, it haunted me during the day but it was worse at night. The images of my parents, dead on the floor, with insane smiles on their faces, that psychotic maniac, laughing at the look of terror on my face… If only I had been faster…

A laugh pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked across the street to see four figures jumping across alleyways. I stood up and started to run across the buildings on my side of the street, following the figures, looking for my chance to cross the busy road. I pulled out my grapple and swung across the street. I was a few buildings behind them but it wouldn't be too hard to catch up, plus I needed to stay a little ways back, so I wouldn't get spotted.

They came to a stop a little while after, coming into a group to talk. I sat in the shadows, hiding behind a air conditioning system. The conversation was quiet but, understandable.

"…Quiet tonight." One of them said, walking to the edge of the building to get a better view of the city,

"Yeah I wonder what April's doing, maybe we should go see." Another said. _'Are they talking about Aunt April? How do they know her?' _

"No you heard what she said, until her niece settles in, were to keep away, at least for a little while." One said, with a more commanding voice.

"Must be the leader," I mused aloud, which caught the leader's attention, even though it was barely above a whisper. _'Man, it's a good thing Tim or the others aren't here; they would've never let me live that down.' _

"Who's there?" The four figures were suddenly on guard, pulling out different ninjutsu weapons.

Rather than wait in the shadows for them to find me, I stood up, hands in the air, and walked into the light, which was where I got my first good look at them. I almost gasped out loud, but I stopped myself, because what stood in front of me was a sight to behold. Four mutant turtles stood at the ready, with weapons in place, and different colored masks on their eyes. There was one with a blue mask and twin katana blades, one with an orange mask and nunchucks, one in a red mask with sais, and one with a purple mask and a bow staff.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but the one in orange let out a shriek. The other's turned towards him with looks of confusion and immediately I knew what was going to happen. "You're- You're – you're-"

I rolled my eyes under my mask. I got this all the time from people, all over the world. Almost every human, and apparently mutant turtles, know who the Bat family is, as we were so lovingly named by the Team, and those who didn't were few and far between. It probably happened because Batman is on the Justice League and the rest of us protégés are on the Team. I prepared myself for the barrage of questions that was going to explode from the mouth of the turtle.

"Spit it out Mikey, before you burst." The one in red said. "Who is she?"

The orange clad turtle, Mikey, turned to the others and gasped in surprised. "How do you not know who she is? She's Midnight, sidekick the Gotham's dark knight! One of the best butt kicking ninjas ever!"

I cleared my throat slightly. "Actually I prefer the term protégé, and I was more trained by Nightwing, but otherwise, yes that would be me. And don't worry; I'm not looking for a fight." The turtles relaxed slightly, sliding their weapons back on to slots on their shells. Mikey still stared at me as if I were Santa Claus. "I know it's already been stated but, I'm Midnight, and you are?"

"Wait just a second," The one in red said, holding up his hands in a "Stop everything" kind of way. "You're not going to scream, or run away?"

"Not planning on it, I deal with this stuff all the time. I have a friend that can turn into any animal he wants at will. Though if it would make you feel better, I could scream and draw the attention of any pedestrians that are out on the streets."

"I think we'll be okay." The one in blue said. "My name's Leonardo, these are my brothers, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael." He said pointing to the orange, purple, and red clad turtles.

"It's a pleasure." I said with a nod of my head.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine!" Mikey said.

"So if your mentor is Nightwing, who operates in Blud Haven, what are you doing in New York?" Donatello asked.

"Well- technically I shouldn't be here, since I'm not supposed to be patrolling, but it was better than sitting at home and doing nothing."

They nodded their understanding. "Well since you're new here, how about a grand tour?" Michelangelo asked.

I thought for a moment before nodding. "Why not, lead the way." The four turtles took off and I followed closely behind. They showed me the Empire State building, some of their favorite pizza places; time square, the best parts of New York. The turtles told me a little about themselves, how they grew up trying to stay out of site of the humans, how they got mutated when they were little and how their father took them in. In return, I told them about some of my more, hilarious fights. Like the time Tim and I got trapped with the Harley Quinn and how she kept making terrible puns and when we finally beat her, Tim said, "Looks like the joke is on you." After awhile of running, I looked towards the sky and saw the sun was rising. "This has been fun and all, but I'd better get going. Get back before someone notices that I'm gone."

"Alright," Mikey said a little disheartened. "Will you at least stop by and visit again?"

I laughed slightly. "I'll see what I can do. But for the mean time, I guess this is good bye." I said with a wave of my hand before jumping into the shadows and disappearing.

When I got back to April's and crawled through my window, and lay on my bed. My last thought before I fell asleep was _'I couldn't wait until April introduces me to the turtles, without my mask, of course.'_

**April's POV**

I got up before Nicole the next morning, so I decided that I would make her some breakfast. I had started cooking scrambled eggs and was getting plates when I heard a loud crash come for Nicole's room. I ran over to her door and tried to open it but it was locked. I started pounding on the door.

"Nicole! Are you okay, what happened?" I said in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine Aunt April, just fell off my bed."

"Why is your door locked?"

There was a pause on the other side of the door. "I must've locked it last night and forgotten to unlock it. Hold on," There was a click and the door opened to reveal Nicole in a bath robe. "Mmm… something smells good." She said taking a deep breath.

"I'm cooking breakfast, it'll be ready in a minute if you want some."

Nicole nodded eagerly. "Just let me get ready." She said and started to close her door.

I walked away and finished the eggs, which were a little over done, but not terribly. Nicole emerged from her room a few moments later, completely dressed and ready for the day. She took a seat at the table and I handed her food. "This is great." She said as she took a bite. "Thank you for making me some."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks." I took a seat across the table from her. "I was thinking that today, we could get you registered for a local school, then do some shopping."

Nicole nodded and swallowed her food. "Sounds as good as anything."

We finished breakfast relatively quietly. Nicole helped me clean up, and then we walked outside and headed towards the nearby school. There we waited for an hour to get to talk to one of their counselors, it took another hour to get her schedule all settled. The counselor told us that she wouldn't be able to start until next month when the new term started, which Nicole seemed happy about.

After that we went to a couple clothing stores and bought a few new things for Nicole to wear. We stopped at a restaurant to grab some lunch. Then, we went back to the shop, so I could open it for a little while. Nicole helped a little; sometimes she would walk up stairs and then come back down.

When we finally closed Nicole and I watched a movie together, while eating dinner. "So," I said between bites. "Are you settling in here okay?"

She was silent for a moment, before answering. "I guess so; it's definitely quieter then Gotham, that'll take some getting used to."

I nodded thinking; hopefully I could introduce her to the turtles without her freaking out. "That's good, I know it will take some time to get use to the change."

She nodded, but remained silent; we continued to watch the movie. When the credits finally rolled across the screen, Nicole excused herself to go to bed. "Good night Aunt April."

"Good night Nikkie." I said, causing her to scoff slightly at the nickname.


End file.
